pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Rainbow Shifter
Article Seen here, the user puts the links to video sites about a "spectrogram of a music showing Unown". I don't think Unown appeared then, but the video sources claim otherwise. What do you think, is it legit? Energy ''X'' 22:42, February 21, 2014 (UTC) :I think it is fake myself... I wouldn't trust it unless you had your own spectrograph and clean versions of the song. 05:57, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Plot writing So, how's episode search going? Still waiting for the reply. Also, do you think that the newer episodes have more unimportant detailes than the older episodes? I am asking since I noticed my plots are bigger than the first ones I added. Energy ''X'' 23:49, February 25, 2014 (UTC) Picture Could you please delete these? Chat Hi can you to this chat thanks.Plasma X ~~ Talk ~~ 15:58, March 1, 2014 (UTC) Hi, Jade! I am new to this wiki and i only play Pokémon X. I am looking for pages to edit/create that are in Pokémon X. Can you give me some ideas? Look at my page to see what I've done so far, if you want! Thanks! Kin-Kin01 (talk) 14:11, March 10, 2014 (UTC) Thanks, Jade! Thanks for the idea! My Pokédex is not completed, but I beat the game, so I have a lot! What infobox do you use for a Pokémon? I'm very eager to help this wiki! Maybe in the future i can be a Admin alongside you! That would be fun! Thanks! Kin-Kin01 (talk) 21:15, March 10, 2014 (UTC) Hi, again! Sorry to bother you, but i was doing as you said and i found the fennekin page is locked. Just letting you know! Kin-Kin01 (talk) 21:22, March 10, 2014 (UTC) FOB Sinnoh time is here, so please comment on the battle! Notice the new addition in that region as well. VIP? Seriously? I'm sorry, can I ask you something? I have a VIP pokemon card with misdreavus on it. What shall I do whith it? 08:27, March 14, 2014‎ Pokemon Types and other JasonGrace1776 Messages Rainbow aren't rock and ground types like dont they use le same element; earth: and ghost and dark i mean they're similar too but why seperate them? and hwo to make le accented e, like in pokemon JasonGrace1776TT Son of The Skies, Blizzards, Weather, Snow, Winds, and Storms[[User talk:JasonGrace1776|'Silver-Whoever revived Team Rocket, I must stop them before they hurt more innocent people']] 02:20, March 16, 2014‎ ok thx JasonGrace1776TT Son of The Skies, Blizzards, Weather, Snow, Winds, and Storms[[User talk:JasonGrace1776|'''Silver-Whoever revived Team Rocket, I must stop them before they hurt more innocent people]]' 12:59, March 16, 2014‎ Rainbow do you know how to add pics to a sig? JasonGrace1776TT Son of The Skies, Blizzards, Weather, Snow, Winds, and Storms[[User talk:JasonGrace1776|'Silver-Whoever revived Team Rocket, I must stop them before they hurt more innocent people']] 00:46, April 2, 2014‎ Scripts If we are able to locate transcripts for the English dubs (or translations, either official or fan-made, of the original Japanese audio) I am wondering if it would be okay to host them in affiliation with the episode pages like how w:c:MLP:Transcript has done? This would be a huge asset for fact-checking claims about data that people get from the dialogue. Like for example, how many (if any) birthdays Ash has had. +Y 23:14, April 6, 2014 (UTC) Hey! Do you mind if you can give me the source for the deleted page "The Hilbert & Hilda Song"? Because I want to sing it at a Pokemon convention! Rosytherascal (talk) 20:08, May 10, 2014 (UTC) KF You should ban Krapface indefinitely, he has completely vandalized the Law & Order site and MY OWN user page on that site. He has been blocked from other sites. Basically...he's a vandalizing bleephole. Darth Kieduss the Wise (talk) 18:51, May 17, 2014 (UTC) Blog Have you heard the news? Yes, Ellis99 is starting to add news. You should congratulate him. In addition, you could suggest if anything is missing. 'Energy X' 19:51, June 7, 2014 (UTC) Merging Hi, I would like to ask on your views on merging with Pokémon Adventures. Please message me with a response. 'Ellis99' 'I'm feeling the flow!''' 16:06, June 18, 2014 (UTC)